


Unwavering Beat

by zelocityy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Loosely based on the short film 'In a Heartbeat', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelocityy/pseuds/zelocityy
Summary: Yuuri never expected to be outed by his own heart— nonetheless in front of the Viktor Nikiforov, the smartest and hottest boy in school and captain of the basketball team, nor did he expect it to unfold in front of the eyes of his peers. His heart never did him any good in life.Loosely based on Beth David and Esteban Bravo's short film, In a Heartbeat!





	1. Prologue

"Yuu-chan, breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I hurriedly pushed my sheets aside and stretched my arms, yawning.

It was a normal day.

"Here you go, honey," Mom smiled, placing down a bowl of _Katsudon_. I could just taste the pork on my lips... I shook my head softly and clutched at my slightly flabby stomach, whispering, "Mom, do we have any wheat bread?"

Mom narrowed her eyes in worry, "Is there something wrong, dear? Do you feel unwell?" I just shrugged sheepishly, looking everywhere but Mom's eyes, "I just don't feel like eating _katsudon_ , Okaa-san. I'm fine, don't worry."

Mom didn't look like she was convinced. She never was when I got like this, but she knew better than to force me, especially knowing how anxious I can get at times. She only nodded understandingly, smiling, "If you say so, Yuu-chan. I'll bring you some bread."

I sighed inwardly in relief, "Thanks, _Okaa-san_."

Mom smiled softly, ruffling my hair, "Of course, dear."

She made her way to the kitchen to grab me some food, as Mari entered the room, smelling like her cigarettes as usual, "'Morning, Yuuri."

I greeted her back with a small smile, and she sighed, falling onto the nearby chair, "Why aren't you eating?"

I could only gulp inwardly, nervous, "I don't feel like eating it.." Mari raised a perfectly arched brow, "You actually don't feel like eating _Katsudon_? You? _Yuuri_ _Katsuki?_ "

"Yes.."

Mari shuffled in her seat, sitting upright and asked in her monotonous tone, "Are you okay, lil' brother?"

I shifted my gaze elsewhere. Mari can be pretty intimidating when she wanted to be— she wasn't normally like this, especially to me. She was usually the lazy-mannered, laid back woman tending to guests at the front table.

And now, under her scrutinizing gaze, I felt like I was being stripped _naked_. All my flaws, out; my secrets _unraveled_. I felt awfully exposed.

Now, I'm a very private person.

I don't like being in front of the crowd. I don't  _like_ the crowds. Whenever I was in a crowd, I felt like I was being stared at— being judged for every small thing I do, no matter how trivial it may seem.

And Mari was giving me that look. That look I was afraid of.

_(My lungs are starting to constrict.)_

She felt the change in mood and sighed, "Yuuri, it's okay if you don't answer, okay?" Mari crossed the room and gave me a comforting pat on the head, "Just don't forget that we're here for you. We care about you, little brother."

_(My airways relaxed and started functioning properly again. Thank God.)_

I just bowed his head and nodded as Mari gave me a last pet on the head and walked off as Mom shuffled in with my breakfast, "Honey, I toasted your bread!"

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled as Hiroko graciously poured me a cup of tea.

 _I_ _could_ _get_ _through_ _the_ _morning_. _So_ _far,_ _so_ _good._

  
Walking in the mornings were my special time.

It was a way to relax before a day at the hellhole I've been taught to call 'school.' Sighing, I buried my hands further into my coat's pockets. I instantly regretted having denied Mari's offer to drive me to school before heading off to the market.

_(I hated being a burden more than anything, though my family would beg to differ.)_

It was especially cold today. I could clearly see the fog coming out of my mouth as I breathed out, and it wasn't even snowing!

Glancing at the nearby park, I smiled. A man held out his heart to a woman, his girlfriend maybe, who gave him the fondest, most loving look he's probably ever received in his life. The woman took his heart into her own hands as gently as she could.

She laughed joyously as the man picked her up in his arms.

 _They win at life,_ I thought. _They've found the one. They looked so happy._

I knew that finding the one was not what life's all about, but I did at one point, believed it was going to be soon.

I was naïve. I thought it was easy. I thought it was going to be like the fairy tales— one look in the eye, a mysterious gravitational pull would catch me off-guard and that person would lang a kiss on my lips, then  _poof!_  I found the one.

What five-year old Yuuri didn't know is life _didn't_ work that way.

Life was full of people with nasty gazes, sharp tongues and hands that do not hesitate to strike. It was full of bullies with words that hurt more than punches, teachers that criticize you regardless of the effort you exerted, and just people who don't know you enough, but judged you for every mistake you make anyway.

And because of that,  _this_ Yuuri grew up to be introverted; socially inept, awkward at the worst and most times, anxious... _An anxious loner?_ Who would want to be friends with someone like that?

That's what I thought as well.

"Yuuri!"

I glanced over my shoulder with a small smile at the sound of the familiar voice, "'Morning, Phichit," Phichit laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulder, "'Morning, bestie! How are ya?"

Shrugging, I replied, "Fine as always."

Pouting, Phichit whined, "Tell me about your holiday break!"

"Shoveling snow, helping out at the inn.." I drawled on, "It really wasn't much. Thank you for the gift, by the way. I loved it."

Phichit winked, "Of course! I looked all over for that particular tissue case, you know!"

"I'm sorry for the trouble," I blushed, sighing, "I didn't exactly ask you to look for it for me, though.."

"But, you loved it, yes? That's enough for me!"

Humming thoughtfully, Phichit rubbed his chin, "I wonder why you wanted the exact one that Viktor has, though. There was a cute panda tissue case I could've bought for you instead!"

I flailed my arms about in a panic, "No, um! I just... I missed Vicchan, okay?"

Phichit's gaze softened, "Then I'm glad I gave you something that means a lot to you."

I shrugged, smiling, "Anything you give me would mean a lot to me, you know."

Squealing, Phichit tackled me in a tight hug, cooing at how sweet I am.

Smiling, I listened on as Phichit babbled on about his break. I could never be more wrong— Phichit was the unexpected constant in his life at school.

He was the friend he never asked for, but one that he got anyway. I have never been more happy about not being alone for once.

Phichit's warm laughter had a tendency to fight off the loneliness I felt inside.

And I felt the warmth of my friend's presence distract me for the cold, and we were well on their way to school when the feeling of dread started sinking in my bones.

Adam and his henchmen.

 _Please don't let Adam and the others find me,_  I prayed. _Please let this be a peaceful day._

Of course it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


	2. Chapter 2

Getting slammed against the nearest locker wasn't how I pictured my day to go.

_(Except for Adam and his henchmen, of course.)_

I flinched in pain as Adam and his groupie laughed, "How was holiday break, fatso? Found any guys to date yet?"

I could only bow my head, tears pooling in my eyes. One of his lackeys sneered, "As if he'd find someone, dude! He's too busy inhaling down his food to look for gay guys like him!"

Their group laughed rambunctiously harder, garnering unnecessary attention. People in the hall started to whisper, and I didn't bother straining my ears to hear what they were saying.

_"Ew, what? Katsuki's gay?"_

_"Poor guy keeps getting slammed on every flat surface.."_

_"That sounded so wrong, dude."_

_"Gay and fat? Katsuki's asking for a social death sentence."_

This was _hell_. Pure _torture_ , and I could only do so much to keep my tears at bay. My body started trembling, an oncoming wave of tears washing over me, and the group of bullies stopped laughing.

Adam scoffed, "What? You crying _again_ , Katsuki? What a crybaby."

They started ganging up on me again, teasingly ruffling my hair to _comfort_ me with consoling words that brought more damage than good.

"That's okay," Adam cooed, "You can be gay and fat elsewhere, yeah? Just not in school, please. Not everyone likes a gay guy like you."

"You're disgusting."

His words rang through my brain— and the ringing just won't stop. _Yuuri_ , it said, _you're disgusting._

_You're not worth anyone's time._

_You're never worth anyone's time._

I balled up my fists and curled up in on myself, sobs wracking through my body as the lackeys started messing around.

Their laughter resounded through the halls, until it came to a stop. " _What the_ —?"

Clenching my eyes close, I could hear the commotion, " _Captain!_ "

My heart dropped. _No way..._

"What is happening here?"

I could hear Adam shakily laughing, "Nothing, nothing! I was just... _trying_ to help Katsuki out here!"

His group of friends agreed easily, falling into conversations of their own. "Oh, I see? Everything alright, _uh_ , Katsuki, was it?"

_He called out to me. Viktor Nikiforov. What do I do? Oh, shit._

_**Well, for starters, why don't you freaking answer the guy, huh?!** _

I stuttered out a response, still tucked into my arms and knees, "I.. _I'm fine_ , thank you."

"Are you sure?" His concern washed over me in heaps and I could feel my heart thump in response. _Oh god. Was I being too obvious? It won't stop._  I clenched my hands in front of my beating heart and sighed deeply, "I am.."

"Great!" I could just see the heart-shaped smile his lips could make, and the relief in those big blue eyes..

_Keep it together, Katsuki!_

"Well, I'll go on ahead. Adam... and you guys," I held in a snort at that, "Yuuri. Take care, okay?"

I just nodded stiffly, face still hidden.

I didn't straighten up until I heard those footsteps disappear, and when I did, Adam slammed a hand over my head and hissed, "We'll finish this another time, _fatso_. Don't think that this is over."

I ran for the comfort rooms as soon as Adam's arm was away and locked myself in the cubicle, and nothing could've prepared me for the onslaught of tears coming down in waves over my face.

_What was I thinking? Everyday was horrible! Why would I think today would be any better?_

**_  
"Those freaking bastards!"_ **

"Phichit!" I hissed, clenching Phichit's arm, "It's _okay_ , you know? They didn't get to do anything after and I—"

Phichit batted my hand away and angrily retorted, " _Are you kidding me?_ How is that fine, Yuuri? They had no right to tell you stuff like that! They aren't all perfect!"

I cringed, "Except they are, and people say that all the time..."

Scoffing, Phichit rolled his eyes, "Not everything people say are _right_ , Yuuri; you know that better than anyone."

I bowed my head and worried his lip. Phichit's gaze softened and he rubbed my back consolingly, "Hey, _hey_ , it's okay, alright? I won't do anything about it if you don't want me to..."

I nodded and Phichit gave a thoughtful hum, "Well, maybe I could get them back in my own way..."

"Phichit!"

"What?"

"No more revenge plots!" I whined, pouting. Phichit laughed, "Yeah, that's not going to happen. I'm going to purposely sabotage them in pictures for the newspaper! **_Ha_** , I'll get them the worst pictures ever in basketball history!"

I laughed, "Oh, you are _evil_."

Phichit shrugged, grinning, "I know." He glanced at his wristwatch and sighed, "Well, for me to actually accomplish my master plan, I have to be an actual member of the newspaper, and for me to be a member, I need to—"

"Attend the meeting," I finished, "I know, I know."

Phichit grinned and gave me a hug, "You sure you're okay on your own? Just yesterday, I left you in the morning and—"

"I'll be fine," I frowned, "I can handle myself, Phichit."

Phichit stared me down for a few seconds, until finally, he sighed. "Okay, but just so you know, I have a cellphone at the ready. You can text me or call me when there's something wrong, okay?"

I nodded, smiling, "Okay, Phichit."

Phichit started walking backwards, frowning, "Remember to call me when something's wrong, okay, Yuuri? I'll be there in an instant!"

Laughing, I gave him a thumbs-up, "Okay!"

"I'm _serious_ , Katsuki!"

" _And I am, too_ ," I gave him a reassuring smile, "Good luck with the newspaper, Phichit. I'll come over to help out sometime if you guys need me."

Grinning, Phichit shouted over, "Sure, thanks Yuuri!" Then he broke out into a run, dodging people walking and dogs barking. I had to shake my head at that, "Couldn't hurt to be more careful, Phichit.."

  
"Do I have everything?" I mumbled, rummaging around my bag. "Ah! I forgot my tights! Minako-sensei is going to _kill_ me!" I moaned in worry.

"I could just skip it..." Then, I shook his head, "I need to get back in shape, so I can't just skip it, per se. Minako-sensei would give me one hell of a lecture tomorrow too, if I skip." Sighing, I trudged on to school with a sluggish form that would make my ballet teacher yell at me for five hours straight.

_(Minako Okukawa was a devil sent from Hell specifically here to torment Yuuri under the guise of teaching him the arts of ballet.)_

And I welcomed that tormenting woman willingly. Up until now, I don't know what I deserved, having such treatment from the ballerina, but Minako did care tremendously about me; that, I knew. She was always there to listen, albeit in a slightly dismissive kind of way.

_("Had a run-in with the bullies again, huh? Don't mind them, Yuuri. They were just being insecure jerks because of how beautiful you dance," Minako said dismissively, waving him off, "Now, get into the fifth position for me again.")_

I sighed fondly at the memory and stood upright, not wanting to be seen less than graceful by someone and risk having Minako scold me for it. Looking around, people walked by, bundled up in their scarves and coats, burying their hands into their pockets to keep warm.

A man with a dog walks by. Mr. Anderson from across the street. "Yuuri! Good morning!" I smiled in greeting and gave Spike, his adorable husky, a rub and a pleasant rumbling sound thrums through his fluffy body and I had to chuckle, "Good morning, Mr. Anderson! How are you this morning?" I asked politely.

The man laughed in response, "Oh, it's been pleasant so far! I just took Spike here for a walk while Lisa's feeding the kids before school. Ami and Damien are missing you, by the way. Come over sometime!" I nodded in agreement and chuckled, "If you would have me, that is, I would be happy to see them too. Do they have exams coming up? I could help out again."

Mr. Anderson just waved me off and smiled, "Well, they do, but I can't bother you any further for that! Damien's been doing well this semester so far," I shook my head, "Really, it's fine! I can help out with the kids! It's not really a bother!"

"You're really a great young man, Yuuri! I'll ask the kids if they need any help. Thank you again!" I just smiled and waved goodbye, "Sure, Mr. Anderson! I'll make sure to come by soon!"

I walked on to school, a smile present on my face, looking like nothing could ruin my day. _Perhaps... there is nothing that could ruin my day_ , I mused to myself.

"Yuri!"

I reflexively turned back to the source of that voice. My blood ran cold. _Viktor_.

I ran as fast as I could to the school, which was technically just a street from where I was standing at first. Rushing to hide in a nearby bush, I frantically kept himself hidden as they came closer and closer.

"Leave me _alone_ , old man!"

"Aw, _come on_ , Yurotchka! Don't be so stingy!"

"I wouldn't be like this if it weren't so early in the _fucking_ morning!"

"But, you're always like this to me!" Viktor whined, constantly trying to cling to his smaller companion with his one-armed hug and an apple in the other hand. _Yuri Plisetsky_. I haven't talked to him, much less made eye contact with the blonde kid, but I knew of his vulgarities. Everybody in school did.

The fact that he was Viktor's younger cousin didn't help reduce the chances of his reputation spreading.

Despite his potty mouth constantly spouting profanities every second, his petite figure and delicate looks attracted the attention of many— especially the girls. I had to cringe at the blonde's fan base. _Yuri's Angels_ , even I could tell how hard it made the kid cringe.

_"Fuck off!"_

Laughter cut off my train of thought and I hastily got up on my knees, peering through the thick bush. I was met with the sight of a running Russian teen, with an ecstatic older Russian in tow, reading a book.

My heart thumped just a little bit faster. I took a chance to look at my wristwatch. _Thirty minutes left. I still have ample time._

_Plan "get to school in one piece without getting noticed" is underway._

I stealthily made my way to the nearby tree. The slight ruffling of the grass alerted Viktor and I hastily hid myself from view. Viktor glanced at my direction with a furrow in his brow and an analyzing pout.

_God, how can someone look that good? That should be illegal!_

After a few seconds, he shrugged and read on. I cautiously climbed up the tree, looking left to right for any people that might see me, and perched myself up precariously on a branch, arms holding myself up.

Viktor walked by with his perfect _everything_ — with his perfectly styled silver hair, his fringe covering half his face, his beautiful ocean blue eyes that shined whenever the light highlights it just right, and his small smile that literally could lighten up any room.

I could hardly do anything but dazedly gaze upon the vision that is Viktor Nikiforov. _Seriously, being that pretty should be illegal!_  I'm sure that there's a law about that somewhere in the constitution. I decided I really needed to read on more about that when I get home.

My arms started losing its grip on the branch, and I started slipping off. I scrambled for purchase and managed to lift myself up long enough to get myself to sit on the branch. And I just had to ruin that.

As I tried to sit, I accidentally hit my head over the branch just up my head. It made a loud crunching sound, and I cursed silently, hurriedly hiding behind the tree again, heart beating fast and body panting in response.

Viktor seemed to have peered over his shoulder thoughtfully at the leaves falling from the tree, "I could swear I just heard something coming from there..." he murmured to himself silently.

My heart beat started to pick up. Viktor turned to fully face the tree and mumbled, "There it is _again_. What is that?"

I panicked and frantically clenched both my hands over my heart, shushing the sound. The heart seemed to understand for once and calmed down. I sighed in relief and glanced at Viktor's confused face, reluctantly returning to his book.

I glanced down at Viktor again with a delightedly dazed expression present on my face. I was content with just that— _watching_ from afar, _admiring_ him from afar...

That was what I thought, at least.

My heart seemed to have other plans. I gasped, caught off-guard by my heart springing out of my chest. _Was this... normal?_

My heart grinned cheekily, thumping around excitedly as I desperately reached out for it. The heart seemed to anticipate that and moved much further away, out of my reach.

Until the heart did get near enough for me to pull him back. I hissed at it, "Come back here! _Hey!_ " The heart didn't seem to give notice to this and continued pulling me in Viktor's direction.

"No!" I moaned, pulling harder, "I can't! You _can't_!"

The heart rumbled in disappointment, and I sighed, relinquishing my tight hold on my heart, "Look, I really _can't_ ," I whispered slowly, "He's... _Viktor Nikiforov_ , you know? Top student of his year, basketball captain and one of the most popular guys at school!"

The heart protested in its own way, in the way it knows best. It pulled me in Viktor's direction again, catching me off-guard. I fell over the grass with a silent enough thump for Viktor not to notice.

I groaned. _God, sometimes I wish this school wasn't this huge! Viktor just can't walk faster, can't he?_

And now I had to deal with my rampaging heart. _Literally_.

Still enthusiastic as ever, the heart broke free from my grasp and made its way over to Viktor, flying gleefully.

" _Shit!_ "

Viktor threw his apple up and down, mumbling words from his book to himself. At some point, _my heart_ threw off the apple and now, it was being thrown into the air by Viktor. Without him even noticing, of course.

How he didn't notice was beyond my comprehension.

I shook my head adamantly and sneakily made my way closer to Viktor, and just when he was about to " _take a bite of his apple_ ," I desperately tried to snatch my heart back from Viktor's hand, catching him off-guard.

Surprised, Viktor stared at me, " _Wha_ —?"

I laughed sheepishly, taking my hand back and rubbing my hands together. _Oh god, I made a fool of myself in front of Viktor Nikiforov._

_Someone please kill me._

Over the corner of my eyes, I saw the fluttering movement. My heart was going around Viktor in circles!

I frantically tried catching my heart, huffing and puffing in exhaustion. Viktor stumbled around as _this strange guy_ ran around him in circles, looking almost panicked.

Just when I caught my heart in my grasp over Viktor's shoulder, I turned back to see Viktor's surprised face less than five inches away from mine, their chests flushed closed together, with Viktor leaning back against my pressing body.

Embarrassed beyond belief, I let out a small squeak and ran to hide in a nearby empty trash can. Viktor stood there in disbelief, staring at the trash can confusedly and nodded to a classmate passing by.

Before he could make a move to open the trash can, the school bell rang, signaling the start of classes. Viktor hesitantly made his way over to the school as I warily opened the lid.

My heart jumped out of the trash can, pulling me out. I immediately protested, albeit quietly to avoid suspicions, and my heart only pulled me full speed.

Oh god, now I know the saying 'the heart wants what it wants' is true. So quite literally **_true_**.

Before I could even end up tackling Viktor, I pulled my heart back and it changed directions. Sighing in relief, I laid sprawled over the grass. With my raven locks looking unruly more than ever with stray leaves in it and patches of dirt over my cheeks, I ran frantically after my heart who excitedly went after Viktor who just entered the school.

I stumbled over my feet, running up the stairs and slammed open the doors to see Viktor sprawled on the floor, my heart rubbing itself lovingly over my plump cheeks.

My mind almost exploded.

I tried catching it, but it moved away. Yelping, I kept saying, " _sorry_ " over and over again to a confused Viktor on the floor. Once I caught the heart's by its left side, it adamantly grabbed onto Viktor's finger.

Pulling with both hands, I panted and for the second time that day, looked Viktor in the face. Viktor looked around worriedly, people starting to take notice and making comments about what was currently ensuing in front of their very own eyes.

_"What the hell is Katsuki doing?"_

_"Shit, is that his heart?"_

_"Why's it latching onto Viktor, though?"_

_"No, wait! Maybe it's Viktor's heart!"_ A sneer, _"Maybe he wanted to steal it for himself."_

_"How dare he touch Viktor with his disgusting hands!"_

_Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting._

_Yuuri, you're disgusting._

I looked at Viktor's flustered expression, trying to see _anything_ but negativity. But, it was impossible.

I couldn't see anything but _**rejection**_.

So I pulled. I  _pulled_ , _pulled_ and _pulled_. Viktor watched in surprised horror as I forcibly ripped apart my heart, and with tears in my eyes and a half of a heart clutched in my grip, I ran with all my might.

Away from people. Away from it all.

_And away from Viktor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god this is long overdue :((( i'm so sorry guys i got carried away with stuff at school augh anyway HERE YA GO

The bullying didn't get any better.

Not only did Adam and his friends verbally abuse me everyday, but everyone seemed to jump on the bandwagon _bully the fat, gay Asian kid_.

It was _horrible_. My homework constantly got stolen, my notes all ended up soppy and incomprehensible, locker filled to the brim with trash and my desk's vandalised every morning, with words scribbled on it from ' _faggot_ ' to ' _die_.'

The only ones keeping me sane was Phichit and our other friends, Leo and Guang Hong. Despite the risk of getting pulled into the situation, Leo helped get rid of the vandals on my desk every morning, and Guang Hong keeps track of my things when I'm not around at times.

It wasn't a bulletproof prevention plan, but it helps.

But the bullying wasn't my only problem.

Shuffling along the hallway, I clutched my books close to my chest, head bowed down and eyes downcast.

I could hear taunting and sneers from left to right. _Keep it together, Yuuri. It's going to be okay!_

I can feel the half of my heart throbbing in my chest pocket.

My blood ran cold as my throat ran dry. Viktor was _nearby_.

Sure enough, I could hear raucous laughter and conversations in Russian.

Before he could see me, I rushed off the direction I just came. _I'll just take the long way back, after all._

I felt a stare digging into my back and I shivered unpleasantly, only prompting me to run off faster.

The half of my heart slowed its throbbing, its beating dying off. _I'm sorry. You probably wouldn't be complete ever again..._

  
"Ow!"

Minako had hit me with her stick. Again. "Are you kidding me? What's with that sloppy form, Yuuri? Is that what you've learned from the years of training I gave you, huh?"

Refraining myself from dropping to the floor, dry heaving, I took a large breath and steadied myself, "No, _sensei_!"

"Good! Now, move it! If I see just one measly mistake, I won't hesitate to strike.." The evil look in Minako's eyes told me that she wasn't joking. I could actually die.

Well, you know what they say, right? Always take risks. Being around Minako's a risk I'm willing to take- though I'd have to admit that the number of times she threatened to hit me with that stick of hers exceeded the days I didn't get hit at all.

It's kind of scary.

By the tail end of training, I was on my knees, wheezing and dry-heaving. With limbs akimbo and a frown on her face, Minako asked, "Where'd your awesome stamina go? Seriously, this is all because you've neglected your diet!"

I could sigh as she gathered her stuff, "Well, I'm off. If you're still going to keep going," she turned to me with a stern eye, "Don't push yourself too hard, or you might injure yourself. Oh, and lock the doors on your way out, yeah? Also, no Katsudon for you. I'll talk to Hiroko about it tonight."

If you think about it, it's weird for an English teacher like Minako-sensei to get her own ballet studio at school. Well, she is a world-renowned prima ballerina— but still.

I guess being a _Benois_ _de_ _la_ _Danse_ awardee helped.

I trudged off to my mp3 player and plugged it into the speaker. _No matter what it takes, I have to perfect this routine today._

I just have to.

From my initial position, I flitted through the room in my (hopefully) flourishing steps. With a sharp twirl and a grand jété, I landed on my feet as gracefully as I can.

I twisted my body to an arabesque, sweat dribbling down my body in exhaustion. But, I never stopped. _I won't stop- not until this routine is perfect from top to bottom._

With my arms outstretched to the ceilings and my right leg supporting the left one from behind, I panted and dropped to the floor in a messy, sweaty heap of limbs.

" _God_ ," I managed to wheeze out, desperately grabbing for my bottle of water, "This is exhausting. I can't take anymore."

I was cut off by a string of clapping. Surprised beyond belief, I whipped my head off to the door where someone was standing.

Oh God, _no_.

Viktor Nikiforov stood by the door, hands buried in his school slacks' pockets, leaning against the door frame with curiosity glinting in his eyes.

God, he looked like a model straight off a runway.

God's masterpiece, indeed.

He walked in the room, observing as he breached my territory. Literally the only save haven I have left in this godforsaken school. "I didn't know we had a studio like this at school," He mused.

"Of course you wouldn't," I muttered, "Your head's too occupied with basketball, studies and being popular at school that you don't have any space left in that head of yours to think about other stuff."

He stared at me like I sprouted two heads and I squeaked in _horror_ at what I just said.

"Oh-oh, god! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

I was cut off by his loud, jovial laughter. Taken aback, I could only gape in surprise as he wiped a tear from his eye and beam at me, "I didn't know you were this straightforward, Yuuri Katsuki."

I shrugged helplessly, walking off to duffel bag in the corner of the room, "I've got this unfiltered mouth when I'm nervous," Viktor chuckled, "And it just so happens to appear at the most... inopportune of times."

"I make you nervous?" I could literally hear the pout in Viktor's voice and I just chuckled ruefully, "Who _wouldn't_? You're literally the most popular guy at school!"

" _So_?"

That caught me off-guard as Viktor stared at me with his piercing gaze, "So what if I'm the most popular guy?" He gave me a small smile, "I'm just a student like you, Yuuri."

He sighed and I could feel the tiredness come from him in waves, "I just want to be treated normally, you know? But, I guess, having talents and excelling in school can never make any of that happen..."

"I just want a friend that can treat me normally."

"I'll be your friend." Viktor's head whipped up to look at me, shock evident in his face, " _Yuuri_..?"

"I'll be your friend," I started, biting my lip, "I'm sorry that people— _no, I_ — treated you like that."

"I really do want to be your friend," I added reassuringly, a small smile on my face, "If you want to?"

Viktor beamed, running over to me and clutched both my hands in his. I could only stare at him in surprise as he excitedly grins, "Of course! Oh!"

He dug around his pockets, and let out a satisfied hum, "Here."

In his outstretched, open palm, the half of my heart laid shining bright. My eyes widened and I took the other half from my pocket in my left hand. Viktor placed the other half in my right hand and took both my hands in his, pushing the two halves together.

"Two halves complete each other, after all!"

That was the sincerest smile I've seen on Viktor's face, and I'm happy that I got to see it with my own eyes.

Everything I went through was worth it— I have no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I GOT SO CAUGHT UP WITH SCHOOL THAT I HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE SO SORRY

" _Yuuri!_ "

I turned back with a small smile on my face. There was only one person who said my name like that, "Viktor."

Beaming his heart-shaped smile, he threw his arms around me and jumped on the balls of his feet, "Good morning!"

I shook my head fondly at his antics so early in the morning. "Morning.."

At first, I really couldn't stand Viktor's touch. For the entire first week, I ended up yelping and squeaking everytime he hugged me or squeezed my cheeks.

The apples of my cheeks were always lit fire red around the guy.

He, _apparently_ , loved it.

How I knew?

After the one week, I started developing this kind of tolerance to his touch.

I didn't feel as antsy or jumpy around him anymore. And obviously, it didn't amuse Viktor.

He pouted all day that day.

I chuckled to myself and Viktor gave me a questioning look.

Walking along the hallway, I felt penetrating gazes around me- _around us_. The people in school stopped gossiping and caring about our affairs after two weeks, and never have I been as relieved in my life.

That didn't stop the occassional bullying I got, though.

It's not like Viktor knows, though. I would never tell him. I could _never_ tell him. _I don't really want to worry him_ , I contemplated to myself.

"You see, I have a game tomorrow..." I hummed, my eyes on my book, sipping on my water bottle, "Will you come and support me, Yuuri?"

I almost spat out my drink and I turned to him, my cheeks aflame, " _A-Ah_ , what?"

Viktor grinned, probably pleased of the blush on my face, "Support me and my team! Please!"

"Why do _I_ have to? Don't you have any of those cheerleaders to do the supporting and cheering for you?"

"I do, but.. You're my _friend_ , aren't you?"

That cut me off. Friends do support each other... But, wouldn't _Adam_ be there?

I bit my lip in contemplation. _What do I do?_

_Wouldn't I just get in his way?_

"Besides, you don't have training with Minako tomorrow, right? Please, please!" Viktor gave me the best of his puppy eyes, and I soon found myself fighting a losing battle.

It still surprises me how Viktor managed to memorize my schedule after just a week. I've been told by some of his friends (namely, Chris, ~~_who really knows how to grope butts, god_~~ ) that he rarely ever remembers stuff.

Then, how?

But, besides that...

I could never say no to those eyes. _Ugh, Yuuri Katsuki, you weak-ass loser._

Sighing, I just nodded with a smile, "I'll see if Phichit could come, too, and if he could, maybe I will."

Viktor clapped his hands happily, "Oh, yes! Do tell him to come! He takes the best photos of me out there! Knows all my _best_ angles!"

Another detail I didn't know about Viktor was his vanity. The man spent an average of one hour in front of the mirror fixing his hair. Then, another hour for his uniform.

I didn't get that. He looked good enough without fussing over his looks. He looked good that one time I saw him stressed out because of his project. He looked good even after running twenty laps around the court. He looked good even after an intense basketball game, sweating and panting in exhaustion.

Again, _like I could tell him that._

I nodded along his cheerful chatter. Viktor never did stop to catch his breath and just talked on. Another thing I couldn't have known if we hadn't become friends is how chipper and talkative Viktor is.

He could probably out-talk a _talkshow host_.

I wouldn't be surprised, really.

"Yuuri?" Next thing I knew, Viktor was in my face, a concerned frown painted on his lips, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and stepped back a little, caught off-guard, "Yeah..."

Viktor moved back and smiled cheerily, "Great!" His enthusiasm just puts the _cheerleaders_ to shame.

God, it's **_impossible_** to fall out of love with this guy.

  
"So, are you going?"

I hummed, turning around on the swivel chair back and forth, munching on a pocky, a book in hand, "I don't know, Phichit. _Should I?_ "

"Uh, _definitely_?" Phichit raised a brow at me and grinned, "This is your chance to snag the ultimate hottie, Yuuri!"

"Uh, no-"

"We've gotta get you some of that _hot Russian ass-_ "

"Phichit, no-"

"Oh come on!" Phichit pouted, "Is he really that much for your little heart? Don't tell me you haven't fallen for that hot ass accent he has!"

"Phichit!" Said _bestfriend_ only howled in laughter.

I sighed and rubbed my nape, "We're just _friends_ , Phichit. Even he said so."

"Besides," I added, eyes downcast, "Even if he _does_ swing that way, there's _no way_ he'd be interested in someone like _me_..."

Phichit let out an indignant huff, "Excuse me? You **_are_** attractive, Yuuri!"

"That's not what they say in school..." I muttered, turning back to my book. Phichit's eyes visibly softened, "Yuuri.. You know that people at school are _jerks_."

"I know."

"And you're an _awesome_ person in your own right."

"That's what _you_ say."

" ** _Yuuri!_** " Phichit pouted and slammed his hand hard on his study table, and I yelped in surprise, brown eyes widening, "We've already _talked_ about this!"

" _I-I know!_ I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_!"

"Now, where was I?" Phichit said, tapping his chin lightly in contemplation, "Oh, right!"

Phichit cleared his throat and gave me a stern glare, "Look, those jocks are stupid! They think they're so strong, when they can't even hold a _candle_ to your endurance!"

True. Adam and I could run ten laps around the school and after, Adam would be wheezing, and I could be standing beside him, unfazed.

But, I still _doubted_ that...

"Besides, can't you, _at least_ , do it for Viktor?" Phichit sighed, eyes serious. "He did ask you, right? Do you think he'd ask you to come if he knew you'd be a hindrance or something?"

That had done it.

I sighed and with eyes downcast, muttered, " _Fine_."

Phichit perked up, "What?"

"I said _fine_. Let's go."

Grinning, Phichit slung an arm over my shoulder and giggled, " _Yes_! Yes, my boy! You have finally grown up!"

"You have to do your job, though, Phichit," I reminded him, "For the newspaper."

"And personal Viktor pictures for you, yes?" Phichit nodded, grinning mischievously, "Sure, best friend- I'll help with your collection! It's an _honor_!"

" _Wha-_ I do not have a collection!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha i kno this is long overdue im sorry *hides away in shame*  
> been too busy with hell week and exams and all that (i was THIS CLOSE to keeling over with all of the schoolworks i had due god)  
> anyways, hope y'all like this anyway! <3

 The shrill sound of a whistle broke through the air as I pushed open the gym doors.  There were squeals from girls left to right, and excited murmurs from guys everywhere.  Before I could heave out a deep sigh, Phichit grabbed me by the arm and started walking over to our seats (Viktor had went ahead and saved me seats even before I confirmed that I would go after all).

"Phichit, _god_ , could you just slow down-" 

Phichit turned to me, a dark look in his eyes, "Yuuri, I ditched a _meeting_ for this." 

"Then, why didn't you just tell me that you had a _freaking meeting-_ " 

"Look," Phichit pouted, "Are we just going to stand here and argue when I could be taking pictures of your hot, Russian boyfriend?" 

" _What?!_ " I sputtered out, glancing left and right to see if anyone heard Phichit. _Thankfully_ , none of them had. 

I smacked his arm and hissed, "Phichit!" 

"What?" He stared at me with his smug little smile and said, "He is a _boy_ ," then, he winked, "and a _friend_." 

I just scoffed in reply and walked off, shaking my head, "Yeah, right." 

I suddenly felt like I was carrying half of the world on my shoulders. I was almost knocked off my feet as Phichit tackled me by the neck, "So, he isn't? Yuuri, you _sly dog_!" 

I could only helplessly stutter out denials as Phichit pranced off laughing his ass off. People only glared at him as he passed by them, disturbed by his laughter. 

"I see our seats!" Phichit exclaimed, a hand over his eyes, squinting as if he really did search for the seats. "Phichit, stop acting so dumb." 

Phichit frowned and stomped a foot, "You're dumb." 

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Real mature, Phichit." 

"Like you're any better, Yuuri," Phichit fired back. 

We stood like that for about two minutes, staring at each other intensely, seeing if anyone would break contact. 

Before we could, we started laughing. 

Ah, friendship. 

"Phichit, would it kill you to _slow down-_ " 

"Yuuri, Chief'll kill me if I ditched the meeting _and_ didn't get any _shit_ to show on the newspaper for next week. Would y ou please just give me this?" 

We walked like that to our seats, only to be cut off by a menacing glare. Our seats were beside Yuri Plisetsky. 

_ Great. Thanks, Viktor.  _

As we took our seats, I heard a small snort. 

"You actually came, huh?" Yuri started, a frown marring his soft features. 

"I did. Is that bad?" I answered, and Yuri only responded by turning his attention back to the game. I ended up doing the same, though I couldn't focus, not with Phichit's camera flash coming off every second. 

_ Not with the Russian Punk following my every move through his peripheral vision.  _

**_ Viktor, do you actually hate me after all?  _ **

"I just thought," Yuri started, and I turned back to him in surprise, "that you wouldn't." 

Phichit frowned and turns away from the court, and asked, "Why would you think that?" 

"Because the rumors said so," Yuri stated as a matter-of-factly, "No offense, pig, but you don't exactly got the best reputation in school." 

Pig. 

_ "Why are you so fat?"  _

_ "What? Your lunch wasn't enough for you?  _

_ No wonder you're so fat!"  _

_ "He's as fat as a pig! Haha!"  _

_ Pig.  _

_ Pig.  _

_ Pig.  _

**_ Pig. _ **

 

 

 

 

 

" _Don't-_ " 

I got pulled out of my own daze as Phichit raised his voice, "Don't call him a pig!" 

Slightly taken aback, Yuri scoffed and only replied, "Yeah, sure. Whatever." 

"Why the hell is he so rude?" I only shushed him as the commentators yelled out Viktor's name. 

Viktor, who was tearing through the court, ball in hand. 

Viktor, who left teammates and opponents alike in his dust. 

Viktor, who just shooted a whole three points. 

_ Viktor, who turned to me and gave me a peace sign and the heart-shaped smile I adore so much.  _

My heart only throbbed. _God, Viktor. If you only knew what you did to me.._. 

"That's fucking gross, old man!" 

I squeaked in surprise as Yuri glared at Viktor and I, and Phichit let out a disappointed sigh, "No! He ruined the freaking _atmosphere_!" 

I couldn't even protest to that. 

Phichit then started snickering beside me, "God, Nikiforov could play as the whole team! Adam and those _lugheads_ aren't even needed!" He guffawed in laughter, "They could only go for so long not looking pathetic, _god_!" 

"Ha," Yuri snorted from my right. 

Phichit and I turned to him in shock, "For once, I actually agree with you. Those _dumbasses_ got nothing on Viktor. The only one I could say that's actually worth having on the team is Giacometti." 

"Huh," Phichit started, "You're actually... _not that bad_." 

"What?" 

"You act all tough when you're an actual kitten, right?" Phichit chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Yuri's hair. 

I gaped in terror as Phichit laughed freely. _Oh god, please help Phichit live to see tomorrow._

Yuri sputtered angrily and smacked Phichit's arm away, face red in fury. Phichit only laughed. _**Laughed, I tell you.**_

" _Phichit_ ," I hissed at him, scared beyond my wits. Who knew what the Russian could do? 

The _fucking bitch_ only waved me off and whispered, "Relax, Yuuri. This Yuri's all bark but no bite!" 

"I see you've all gotten acquainted?" Yuri whipped his head in the direction of the voice and growled, "Why the fuck did you sit me beside these two, you grey-haired old man?" 

Victor gasped in horror, " _Yuratchka, language!_ " 

" _Who fucking cares?_ " 

"Now, now, Viktor," Christophe calls out, grin plastered on his face, "playing around with Yuri so soon after the game?" 

"But, Chris, it's fun!" 

Christophe only shook his head, coming up towards us and grinned, "Hi, I'm Christophe, but you can call me Chris! And you both must be Yuuri and Phichit, yes?" He winked and held out his hand for a shake. 

I nodded and gave a small smile, reaching out for his hand, "Nice to meet you, Chris!" 

Just when I was about to pull my hand back, he clenched it tighter and pulled me forward and groped my butt. **_What._**

I squeaked in surprise as he laughed. Viktor pouted, "Chris! Don't be so crass! You'll scare him away!" 

Chris only winked at me and said, "Oh, sorry, Yuuri! It's become a habit of mine, you see! If it counts, you have a nice butt." 

Phichit laughed, "Oh, he _absolutely_ does!" 

I gasped in horror, "Phichit!" 

"What? It's true! What you have is some _A+ booty-_ " 

"What the fuck is this conversation even about?" Yuri growled, stomping his foot, " _Stop it, this is fucking gross!_ " 

I was as red as a fire truck, Phichit was grinning like a mad man, Chris was winking and high-fiving Phichit (oh god, these two meeting was not a great idea) and Viktor is... _dazed?_

"Oi, old man! Which fucking planet are you on right now?" 

Well, that brought Viktor back. 

He started muttering unintelligible words and everyone was straining just to hear, "What did you say, Viktor?" I curiously asked. 

He just shook his head and plastered on a smile, "Mm, nothing! Now that _you two-_ " he said, pointing to Yuri and I "-have met, we have to decide a nickname for Yuri." 

"What?" We both looked at each other. As I had on a confused look on my face, Yuri had a furious one on.

"See what I mean?" Viktor raised a brow.

_ I could just sense that shit was about to go down.  _

"But, who gets the nickname?" Chris asked, and Viktor only hummed. 

Phichit raised his hand, "Well, Yuuri Katsuki **_was_** _born first_..." 

"Oh!" Viktor exclaimed, "Right! Yuuri with the two 'u's' is older!" 

Viktor let out a triumphant sound and pointed at Yuri, "Okay then, Yuratchka, you're now _Yurio!_ " 

" _ **Huh?**_ " Yuri aggressively yelled, "Why the _fuck_ do I gotta have that shitty name? Why not that _pi-_ " Phichit glared at him before he could finish his sentence, and he visibly faltered. 

Viktor and Chris looked on thoughtfully. 

I felt like I was going to be murdered in my sleep tonight. 

"This is unfair! Just because that guy's older, I have to change my fucking name for you all?" Yuri growled, and Viktor only laughed good-naturedly, "Oh, don't worry, Yurio! It's going to feel normal to you soon!" 

" ** _Don't call me that!_** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god.  
> it's been so long. the sudden short hiatus was unplanned and it was hell on earth at school.  
> sorry guys, gaaaah. schoolwork just got to me.  
> good news is, finals are done and i can update normally again.  
> YAY.
> 
> welp, onto the story~

“Oh, look! It’s Viktor!”

My head whipped up as fast as the speed of light and looked around. Viktor was _nowhere_ , what the fuck was Phichit on about-?

Oh no, he didn’t.

Phichit stared back at me with that annoyingly smug grin, “As I was saying, where were you drifting off to? It looked like you were in a _paradise_ full of shirtless Viktors running around at your beck and call!”

“What?” I sputtered. I wasn’t daydreaming about _that_. “ _No!_ ”

“But you were daydreaming about Viktor, yes?” Phichit teasingly retorted, wriggling his eyebrows at me. Screw being best friends, I am so going to kill this dude.

“Shut up, no!”

He let out a triumphant yell, “Ha! I knew it! You _were_ daydreaming about-“

“Daydreaming about what?”

I squeaked in surprise and Phichit’s smug smile only grew. Fuck. Alarms in my head blared _loud_.

“Viktor! Oh, even Chris and Yurio’s here!” To which Yurio yelled at him indignantly for calling him, to quote, “ _that god-fucking-awful name_.”

“Hi, Yuuri!” Viktor beamed and sat down beside me. Chris grinned, taking the seat next to Viktor and Yurio was left standing, with the only seat left beside Phichit. Everyone pointedly looked at him, and Yurio started scowling and shaking his head, “Oh, no. I am not sitting here with you losers, I-“

Phichit grabbed his arm and forcibly made him sit, Yurio growling the whole time. “Fuck you, I want to go and see Otabek instead of hanging with you shitheads!”

“So,” Phichit started, smile entirely too bright, “You were asking, Viktor?”

My heart stopped. _Oh god._

“You were saying something about daydreaming..?” Viktor trailed off curiously, and Phichit laughed, “Oh, yeah!”

I had to intervene; _fast_.

“Hahaha, yeah! Phichit was telling me how I looked like I was daydreaming!” I laughed nervously and Viktor turned to me, “So you _weren’t_ daydreaming?”

“No, I wasn’t-“

“Nope, he definitely was.”

“Phichit!” Phichit just gave me a smug smirk and a laugh, “I was _not_!”

“Yes, you were!”

Chris smiled languidly, “So were you or were you not daydreaming?”

“And this conversation is bullshit!” Yurio shot up, a scowl still on his face. Did he even know how to smile? “Who cares if you were daydreaming anyway? I’m going.”

Phichit immediately pulled him back and sat him down, “Oh no, you ain’t going nowhere, mister!”

“Fuck you.”

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Everyone looked up to see a relieved Minako. “There you are!”

I immediately sat up straight, “Minako-sensei.” Minako waved me off, her laidback nature seeping through. (She was only ever laidback when it’s not about ballet, so you could tell how our _English classes_ would go...)

“We have to increase your training hours.”

Now, _that_ was new. “What?” Minako smiled, showing her pearly white teeth, “You’re going to a competition as my protege!”

“Wait, _what?_ ”

 

“Oh, come on, Yuuri! I’m sure it won’t be that bad!”

“It’s not bad!” Viktor looked hopeful, following me around with his eyes as I paced around the room, “It’s _horrible_! I can just see it- I’d end up flubbing every jump and miss my marks. Worse, I’d trip over my freaking feet like a baby that just learned how to walk, and everybody would laugh at me!”

“Yuuri, you shouldn’t say that!” Viktor stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes, “You’re an amazing danseur! You can do it.”

“You don’t understand, Viktor,” I looked down, my tears welling up, “M-my nerves are just _horrible_. My mind gets all jumbled up before an important performance, and I end up fucking everything up. I get so anxious that it leads me to an emotional breakdown, _or worse_ , a panic attack.”

Viktor turned silent after that and I tried so hard to keep my tears at bay. I started sniffling a bit, wiping away at the stray tears on my face, when Viktor suddenly lifted my face up and pressed his forehead to mine.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, his blue, blue eyes staring into mine. I could only nod a little and he took my hands in his, “Yuuri, I know you don’t believe me, but _please_ listen to me when I say I know what I’m saying. I know what you’re capable of. I know how hard you work to get to how good you are at now, Yuuri, and I don’t like it when you discredit that.”

“ _I-I-_ “ Viktor shushed me, “No, _please_ , listen first. I’ve never seen anyone dance half as beautifully as you.”

My heart beat picked up at that.

“You are a _vision_ when you’re dancing, Yuuri Katsuki. You’re light on your feet, and as graceful as how passionate you are at what you do. I believe that you’re amazing, and Minako does too, and that’s why she entered you in that competition as her protege.”

“But, I- I just don’t want to let her _down_... I don’t want to be the cause of her disappointment.”

“No. You will never be a disappointment, Yuuri,” Viktor sighed and gave me a soft smile, “Joining a competition takes guts, and remember, you can always not do it, but whatever decision you take, competition or none at all, I hope there are no regrets.”

Viktor then started rubbing his thumbs over the back of my hand, “But always have it in mind that we’re always here for you- to support and believe in you.”

I stood there, still in an intimate position with _Viktor Nikiforov_ who literally just sang me praises that I didn’t think I deserve, but...

I found myself double-thinking my prior decisions.

Should I do it after all?

I coughed hesitantly to get his attention and Viktor looked back into my eyes, “If... If I do decide to go through with it, what about my nerves? Viktor, my nerves really get the best out of me and I really still can’t handle it.”

Viktor only hummed, his thumbs still rubbing my hand. It was strangely comforting. “What kind of song are you dancing to anyway, Yuuri?”

Minako had mentioned it earlier, “On Love: Eros. She thought it would challenge me and my stamina a bit with it.”

“Eros,” Viktor smiled, “Meaning sexual love, yes?”

I didn’t know what this had to do with anything, but... “Yes?”

Viktor leaned his face closer. I could literally feel his breath on my lips, “Think of seducing me while dancing, Yuuri.”

I could feel my face turning red, and I leaned back from our intimate pose in surprise, “W-What?”

Viktor pressed a finger on his bottom lip, “Well, it doesn’t have to be me, but...”

“Why do I have to think of seduction?” I squeaked, and Viktor laughed, “Well, if you were concentrating on how you could seduce someone while performing, you wouldn’t have time to be anxious, no?”

That made sense. I nodded slowly and Viktor beamed, “Well? Did I help?”

Oh god, Viktor looked so eager, he looked like an adorable puppy wagging his tail. I laughed a little and nodded, “Yes, you did. Thank you, Viktor.”

Viktor’s eyes twinkled, “Anytime, Yuuri. Anytime.”

 

“So you’re doing it?”

I nodded and Phichit squealed, jumping around, “Yes, _yes_!”

I looked on in amusement, “You’re seriously that happy?” Phichit smiled, “Duh. Yuuri, ever since that one recital you flubbed the other year, you’ve been too conscious of everything. You’ve had tons of recitals where everything went well, but for some reason, you keep remembering that one recital. You didn’t even fail because of lack of talent- it was simply because your mind was a mess and Vicchan suddenly...”

I gave a solemn nod and Phichit sighed, clutching my hands in his, “Look, Viktor is _right_. We’ll always be here to support you. We all believe in you- your Mom and Dad, Mari, Viktor and I, Chris, heck even Yurio! Win or lose, you’re still Yuuri Katsuki our friend. Nothing could change that.”

I laughed through my tears and I pulled Phichit in for a hug, “Thank you..”

Phichit hummed, “No problem, bestie. Now,” He pulled back and grinned, “Do you want to eat Katsudon after the competition or not?”

Laughing, I went off and slung my duffel bag over my shoulder, “Yeah, well, I better get practicing. Don’t want to waste Mom’s effort for preparing Katsudon after the competition.”

 

“Seriously? You think they’re dating?”

“ _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Viktor and that loser? I know Katsuki’s gay, but Viktor? Ha, no way.”

“No! Who the hell believes this bullshit?”

Multiple rings rang through the hallways with people opening their phones. Gasps and exclamation of disgust soon followed, with a few protests of denial.

Chris frowned, the picture he received and the things he’s been hearing from the people at school doesn’t seem to be any good...

Now, where is Viktor?

 

“Viktor!”

Viktor turned to the source of the voice and beamed with his famous heart-shaped smile, “Yurio!”

“I told you to stop calling me _that_ , old man!”

Viktor pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart, and gasped, “I am not that old, Yurio! You’re so mean!”

“Who cares about that now?” Yuri frowned, leaning in to whisper, “Have you even heard of the bullshit people’s been saying about you and Katsuki?”

Viktor turned to look at him sharply, “What do you mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the long wait and i hope this makes up for it??????

"Yuuri? Yuuri!"

I lifted my head, sniffling as Phichit passed by my hiding place.

 _Phichit. Phichit is safe. He would know what I can do._ Weakly, I called him over in the loudest voice I could muster without catching the attention of others, "Phichit."

I have never seen Phichit turn his head faster in the years I've known him. The guy could've gotten a bad case of whiplash. "Yuuri!"

He ran over quickly and hid with me, sighing in relief, "Oh thank god you weren't hurt!"

I just shrugged, curling in on myself again. Phichit's gaze softened, "Hey, you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Phichit's eyes narrowed, but sighed in understanding, "Okay."

"You already know what happened anyway."

Phichit gasped, "I do not!"

Snorting, I retorted with a huff and a " _yeah_ , _right_."

"It's true!" Phichit said, incredulity oozing from his tone, "I don't know the whole truth of what happened! I could never trust what other people tell me about you!"

"It would've been easier to just take whatever they say as the truth, you know. That way, you won't have to bother with stupid me."

"Yuuri!" Phichit whisper-yelled, looking around warily, he retorted, "Are you kidding me? These are the people who call me that weird Asian kid who hangs out with the equally weird Chinese kid. _And you're not even Chinese_!"

"They're racist," Phichit added, "You can't trust people like that, or take their word as the truth!"

"But it's true," I answered helplessly, "I am disgusting— an overweight guy who lets his heart run loose in the school, trying to capture other people's hearts."

"When you say it like that, it actually makes you sound like some phantom thief."

"Phichit."

"Stealing art? Or stealing _hearts_?" Phichit grinned, "You never know."

" _Phichit_!"

"Okay, okay! _God_! Don't get your panties in a twist!" I deadpanned, "First, people hate me because I'm gay, and now, my best friend implies I'm a crossdresser." I could only roll my eyes, "Thanks, P. Thanks for the moral support."

"You know I don't mean it that way!"

"I broke my own heart."

"What I meant to say was— wait, _what_?"

"I forcibly ripped my heart apart," I unclenched my right fist and brought it to Phichit's eye level, half of a heart lying across my palm. Phichit gasped, eyes tearing up, "Oh, Yuuri!"

I looked down in shame, eyes suddenly feeling hot, "I... I _had_ to. Everyone was looking, and Viktor looked simply uncomfortable. He looked _embarrassed_ , ashamed of what was happening. I just know it."

"I didn't know what else to do..." I mumbled, curling around myself again, already a ball in tears by the end of the sentence. Phichit pulled me into a hug, "Oh, no! Yuuri! It's alright! Everything's going to be okay, alright? I'm never going to leave your side. _Never_ , you hear me? Bastards like Adam will get a real mean sucker punch from yours truly if they ever lay a finger on you!"

It wasn't physical abuse that hurt, though.

It was the words— the mocking laughter in the hallways, the sneering side-stares I got from students loitering the halls, and the gossip they spread, _God_ , was it ridiculous.

It stung. Having been brought up in a loving family that taught you to always be good, to always do the right thing— give respect, always say kind words, and you will get them in return.

I did everything I could. I never made trouble for others. I always followed the rules. I always looked straight ahead, not sparing anyone a glance unless they think it's okay.

But, that wasn't enough. Being polite wasn't enough. Being quiet wasn't enough.

_**What else do they want from me?** _

Jolting awake, I gasped, feeling out of breath. My arms and legs were both shaking, and my heart was thumping hard against my ribcage. I reached up to rub my eyes, only to feel something wet dripping down my cheek.

Tears. I cried in my sleep again.

I haven't done that in a while— not after I met Viktor and we got along well. That fact worried me.

After I became friends with Viktor, suddenly, everything didn't matter.

It didn't matter that I had put on a little weight than what was necessary. It didn't matter that he was popular, and I was a relative nobody. It didn't matter that I dance ballet and prance around in tights, rather than be like all the other guys in class who liked to play sports... _no_.

_Everything just felt right with him._

But, even if something does feel right, it doesn't mean it really is the right thing for you.

We tend to overlook that very fact, so we end up being miserable. We end up regretting our actions.

I started to wonder if I had this dream again for a reason...

_Why did it feel like some kind of bad omen?_

  
"What..?"

Phichit stared unbelievably on his phone's screen, a furious scowl spreading through his features, "... _the fuck did they just say?_ "

Guang Hong, a fellow member of the Newspaper Club and one of the editors, squeaked in surprise, "W-what happened, Phichit?"

Leo, one of the feature writers for the school newspaper, clucked his tongue and frowned at his phone, "Well, isn't this rude?"

Phichit banged his fists on the table in rage, making the two yelp in surprise and slight fear, "Rude? _Rude_? It's more than just _rude_ , Leo! _They're literally fucking bullying my best friend!_ And for what reason? Because he's apparently _gay_? He's _overweight_? _Asian_? It's immature and unjustifiable, Leo! Not that I'm saying that bullying can be justified, but," Phichit took a deep breath and growled, "He couldn't help it if he gains weight easily, or is born to pure-bred Japanese parents, or if he's in love with a guy! You get what I mean?"

Leo nodded and Guang Hong just sighed, "I know. This is ridiculous."

  
A loud thud resounded within the halls as three guys cowered on their hands and knees on the floor, "Who the _fuck_ spread this _fucking_ bullshit? _Huh_?"

People started crowding around them to see what was going on, and their gossiping and mutterings filled the air. Yuri breathed heavily, a heavy scowl still on his face. The crowd quieted at the sight of his surly face and Viktor almost sighed in relief. Finally, Yuri's grumpy face actually helped for once.

"Yurotchka," Viktor placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Calm down."

" _Are you fucking kidding me?_ One of these _dickwads_ just started spreading this load of shit all over the fucking school and you want me to fucking _calm_ _down_?" Yuri growled, a menacing glare etched on his, otherwise, delicate features, "They say shit like this like it's disgusting to like some other guy when you're a guy! Like _fuck_ , it's 2017, geniuses! _Grow the fuck up!_ "

Viktor frowned, "Yes, I know that you're particularly _sprung_ because of Yuuri—" Yuri sputtered in denial, "but violence is _never_ the answer, remember?" Viktor clucked his tongue at the him, "You really should learn to keep your anger in check, _kotyonok_. Grandpa also said so."

"Fuck you."

Viktor chuckled lightheartedly, then turned to the three on the floor, " _Now_ ," with eyes turning cold and calculating, he asked, "Did you three spread these?" Viktor held up his phone, a very unflattering picture of Yuuri plastered all over the screen with a dozen variation of words and phrases ranging from " _Die, faggot!_ " to " _Fuck you and your family!_ "

"We, _um_ —" The first one started, only to get cut off by a hard stomp, "Did you spread these?"

" _No_ , we just—"

Viktor raised his voice as he bellowed, " _Did you or did you not?_ "

The three squeaked in surprise, " _We did!_ "

Viktor sighed and stood with his limbs akimbo, a deep frown set on his face, "Why did you do this? Yuuri did _nothing_ to you—"

He was cut off by incredulous laughter, and Viktor's eyes narrowed as the guy in the middle— Zach was his name, apparently— smirked and said, "You know what? This is _stupid_! Why the _fuck_ do I have to be scared of you? You're no one special!"

Zach crossed his arms over his chest and gave Viktor a sneer, "Who knows, _you_ might be a bigger faggot than Katsuki."

Yuri's eyes flashed in anger and he moved to land a punch on the guy's face, "What the _fuck_ did you just say—" Viktor pulled him back, hand clutching his arm hard and rough. Yuri winced in pain, and was about to voice his own protest, only to falter.

Viktor's eyes turned dark and he gave them a tight-lipped smile, "We _will_ be heading to the Principal's Office now. Come along if you know what's best for you."

  
This morning felt like the worst of all mornings. I felt restless, the food tasted bland on my tongue, and the morning breeze was somewhat colder than yesterday. It's terrible.

Sighing heavily, I slung my practice bag over my shoulder and grabbed my book bag, slipping my shoes on, "I'll be going now, Mom!"

Mom called out with her soft voice and bubbly tone, "Take care, Yuu-chan!"

As I walked out the door, I carefully closed it and heaved another sigh, muttering to myself, "Another day, another round of painful practice with Minako..."

"That's okay! You'll do great!"

Shrieking in surprise, I jumped, startled. I was greeted with the sight of perfection— that goes by the name of Viktor Nikiforov. Perfectly pressed and crisp uniform, perfectly style hair and that perfect, _perfect smile_ — "Yuuri?"

I shook my head and laughed sheepishly, rubbing my nape, "S-Sorry... I was still kinda half asleep."

Viktor shook his head and grinned, "No worries! Now," he winked and held out an arm for me to take, "Shall we?"

I snorted and walked past him, leaving him staring at me. I walked on ahead, until I deeemed it far enough for me to be able to leave him behind, "Hey, aren't you going to school too? We'll be late soon!"

Viktor seemed to have snapped out of his weird silence and he took off running to me with a pout on his face, "Yuuri, so cruel! How dare you leave me behind like that?"

"Well, you _were_ being kind of weird," I teasingly replied.

Viktor decided to whine on and on about everything while we were walking to school. I just walked, a smile plastered on my face and threw out teasing remarks when I deemed it necessary, to which Viktor thought was rude.

"But, Yuuri! Yurio was the one at fault!"

I raised a brow at him as we made our way into the school's gate, momentarily entertaining the idea of the warmth wafting through the air in the hallways that the heaters provided, and sighed, "You started it by teasing him, Viktor."

Viktor pouted as we entered the building, "But Yurio was being so cute _and adorable_ and I just—"

"Oh, look, if it isn't the _faggot_ and the _pig_." The halls quieted down as everyone stared at us and... _who?_

I started trembling, barely noticeable, but it was _there_ , "Who...?" I asked Viktor, who only narrowed his eyes at them and gave the coldest glare I saw from him, "What are you still doing here, Zach?"

Zach only laughed, a smirk on his face, "What? Tired of me already, Nikiforov?" Grinning, he waved a hand, "Don't worry, I'm not here to see you..."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly approached us. Viktor immediately stepped forward and hid me from view, "Stay back, Yuuri."

"Huh? But he said—"

"What? I'm not going to do anything to him, Nikiforov," Zach laughed, "Chill."

Viktor only glared in return, "That's not what you said yesterday in the Principal's Office."

He laughed in reply, "Nothing physical, then."

Murmurings filled the air and everyone present started to pay more attention to us. I could even feel stares digging through my back. Everything was unnerving.

And what's with all this talk about being in the Principal's Office?

I grabbed Viktor's arm and squeezed it, "Viktor, what happened? Why were you in the Principal's Office?"

_Did he get into a fight? He didn't seem to have gotten hurt. There are no visible injuries. What exactly happened?_

Zach let out a loud, obnoxious laugh and Viktor grimaced, "What? You didn't know, Katsuki?"

The hand on Viktor's arm faltered and I stared at Zach in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He sighed and smirked, "I spread a lot of things about you."

My heart started to drop. My body was visibly trembling all over now and I couldn't help but stutter all over my words, "W-What?"

He pulled out his phone and showed me a picture. A picture of me. A _horrible_ picture of me. Words etched onto the image. You would think it wasn't anything bad, but it was. It was everything bad and evil in this world.

The cut-throat words on the picture wasn't what hurt me, though.

I turned to Viktor, who was silent and cold next to me, a glare still fixed on his face.

It was the fact that my friends had to know about this, and tried to make everything seem okay. It was the fact that I felt like a _pushover_ — like some kind of _damsel in distress_ that needed saving; that needed _protection_.

It was the fact that I could ruin anyone's reputation by just being with them.

"I see..."

Viktor turned to me, a pained look on his face, " _Yuuri_..." Zach smirked, "Look, I have to get going," he started walking towards the door behind us, then he looked back and gave a wave, "I have some important matters I still have to attend to, and don't worry," he chuckled, "I won't be coming back any time soon. See ya."

Just like that, he left.

No apology. None, whatsoever. I let out a bitter laugh, surprising Viktor. _Of course, why would he apologize for showing everyone the truth?_

"Yuuri, _why_..?"

"Viktor."

He turned to me quickly and looked around. Seeing the crowd we were drawing, he led me outside, somewhere private. "Yuuri, please, I can explain."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Oh god, I could feel the tears coming.

"I just... I didn't want you to feel sad anymore." I laughed wryly and replied, "And this is any different? Viktor, I thought we were friends."

"Yes, but I—"

"You chose to keep this from me. I should've known about it! _I could've taken it!_ You think I haven't been dealing about this since? I have, Viktor— _since I was 10!_ And I _knew_ how to handle it! I'm not some damsel in distress that needed protection! I just..." I faltered and Viktor took my hand and squeezed it gently, asking softly, "You just what, Yuuri?"

Tears fell from my eyes and I sniffed, "I just needed a friend."

Viktor sighed, "Oh, Yuuri."

"And I can see where all _this_ is taking me— taking us and our friendship," I whispered, releasing my hand from his grasp, and Viktor turned to look at me in alarm, "What do you mean, Yuuri?"

"Viktor. Let's end this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back.  
> sorry i took so long to update again and the chapter's pretty short.  
> i just wanted yall to know this isn't a hiatus HAHAHAHA i'm just really busy lately :( i hope you all understand!!
> 
> anyways if you liked it, comment, subscribe and gimme some kudos! hearing from you guys get my inspiration and motivation going! thank you!! <3

The cafeteria doors creaked open through the loud noise of the hall, and everyone turned to look.

Katsudon stepped in, face somber and downtrodden. He looked fucking terrible; like he carried the fucking _universe_ on his shoulders.

That annoying friend of his chattered freely by himself to him, eyes carrying a worried glint. Katsudon was obviously too bothered by his own feelings to worry about others. _Che, fucking selfish piece of crap_.

_What the fuck even happened?_

I glanced at the old man beside me, not even bothering to keep his head up. His face was buried in his arms, in his own little bubble. Giacometti tried to coax whatever happened out of him, but to no such luck. Everything's feeling such a pain in the ass.

"Oi, Viktor!" I spat out, kicking his shin from under the table, "Stop being so fucking sad! You're making my food taste as horrible as _crap_!"

The old man sighed heavily from beneath his arms and finally raised his head from the table and moved to get up, "Fine. I'm going. See you all later."

Giacometti's eyes widened in shock, " _Viktor_ —"

"I'm going to be at practice later, yeah."

" _No_ , are you really okay—"

Viktor cut him off with a sharp "I'm fucking _fine_ ," and Giacometti looked like he's gotten slapped across the face. If it were in a different situation, I would've been laughing because his face looked stupid as fuck, but—

I know I can be a bit of a jackass, but even I'm not as dumb as to laugh in this tense situation.

The old man sighed, ruffling his hair, "Sorry, Chris. Look, I'm alright, okay?" He then turned to me, a rueful smile making its way to his lips, "Sorry for ruining your lunch, Yurotchka. I'll just look for another place to rest."

Before I could retort back, he was gone out the door.

I glanced back at the table I knew where Katsudon has sat. There he was, sitting stiffly, eyes downcast, picking on his food.

His friend could only look on at him, a concerned look plastered on his face, then we caught each other's eyes. He gave me a significant look.

Sighing, I grabbed my tray and stood. Giacometti stared at me, confused, "You finished?"

Waving him off, I said, "Lost my fucking appetite. See you later."

_**  
"Viktor. Let's end this."** _

Viktor's eyes widened, and with hands shaking and voice trembling, he said, "What do you mean? I-I don't _get_ it—"

"I meant it the way I said it."

"But— we— I thought we were friends! Yuuri," Viktor replied, voice with a hint of desperation, " _You said we were friends_."

Yuuri looked down on his shaking hands, wringing them together, voice equally shaking, "We _were_."

"Then, why the _fuck_ is this happening?"

Yuuri winced and raised his gaze, the similar twinge of desperation in his voice, "I just— I don't want you getting dragged into my mess—"

"What are you talking about?"

"— I just want you to be like your old self again!" Yuuri sputtered out, and Viktor stared at him blankly. Yuuri sighed heavily and rubbed his nape, "I just— it felt like I was depriving you of your old routine, you know? You used to have a lot of time for basketball, and the council! But now, I'm hogging your attention lately—"

 _I'm not exactly unwilling_ , Viktor thought, biting his lower lip.

"—And your friends! What about them? _Your fans_? You're getting dragged into my messy as fuck of a reputation and you don't deserve that!"

Viktor felt a piece of his heart break.

"So, you think I'm not tough enough to be your friend?" Viktor laughed wryly, "Great."

"I didn't say that—"

"Not directly, no," Viktor quipped, tears welling up. Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face. Yuuri sighed and turned to look at his face, lips apart and about to speak, when he saw it.

Viktor's tears. Viktor and tears. Viktor _in_ tears.

He reached out to push Viktor's bangs aside, and Viktor glared at him, "What are you doing, Yuuri?"

"You're actually crying," Yuuri said in unabashed wonder and Viktor slapped his hand away and retorted, "I am. Why would other people matter? Why should they matter when _we_ were happy?" _Together_ , Viktor thought sadly, "I can't believe how selfish you are, Yuuri Katsuki. You made me believe we had something special."

Yuuri's eyes widened at surprise and Viktor just kept going, sadness and anger mixing in with his words, "You made me think you would stay and let me stay beside you. But _no_. I was wrong to put my faith in you."

Viktor stood up and left. He went and took a piece of Yuuri's heart with him.

Yuuri didn't register anything, and found himself on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

He did it. He _finally_ did it.

Just like how he thought it would happen...

He broke Viktor and himself beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another short chapter ahhh sorry
> 
> so there won't be any confusion, i used a line breaker to indicate when there's a flashback— hope that would be okay!!

Phichit nibbled on his lip. It's been ten minutes since Yuuri went in the comfort room. _He's been there too long_ , he decided. Phichit opened the door hesitantly, calling out, "Yuuri?"

Just as he called out, he immediately heard muffled sobs. His eyes widened in worry. _Yuuri_. Phichit hurried over to the cubicle and thumped the cubicle door. "Yuuri? Yuuri! Are you okay in there?"

Yuuri just continued to sob and muffle his cries.

"Yuuri, _please_..." Phichit then heard sniffling and a small "I'm okay."

"No, you are not," Phichit frowned, hands pressed against the door, "Yuuri. Just let me help you, okay?"

"You can't—"

"You know I _will_."

"You can't— and I just _can't_ —"

"I swear to God if I find you trying to force yourself to vomit again, I will seriously drag you home this instant!"

"I said I'm _**fine**_ , Phichit!"

"Just open the fucking door, Yuuri Katsuki. Right this instant!"

A few seconds passed in silence, then Yuuri hesitantly opened the door. Phichit was greeted with Yuuri sprawled over the floor, hands clenching both sides of the toilet bowl, shaking body and lips trembling.

Phichit, despite what he said just seconds ago, could only pull his best friend into his arms, eyes close to tears, "Oh, Yuuri... What did they do to you?"

  
From: annoying person  
To: yurio <3 <3 <3

Yuri, we need to talk.

  
To: annoying person  
From: yurio <3 <3 <3

Where do we meet up?

  
_"Viktor!"_

The next thing he knew, Viktor was laying on his back, sprawled over the ground. Chris' concerned face came swimming into his view, and he offered a hand immediately, "Viktor, you okay?"

Viktor grabbed his hand and gave him a fake smile, one he hoped didn't look too obvious, "Of course, Chris!"

Chris gave him a long knowing look and Viktor winced. He knew that he shouldn't have put it past Chris to find him out— he was, _after all_ , Viktor's best friend since they were in diapers, but _goddammit_ , the one time he actually wanted to pretend he was okay, and everyone seems to notice.

He didn't need them patronizing him, thank you very much.

"Maybe you should take a break for now, _mon ami_.." Chris trailed off, looking at Yakov, their coach. Viktor scoffed and turned his back at him and waved them off, "I am completely fine. I didn't sprain anything— I can play."

Then suddenly, he was struck on the head and he groaned, "You're dismissed for the day, Vitya. Go home."

Viktor made to protest, but Yakov gave him a look that even he, one of the most notoriously disobedient students, rarely ever got and Viktor could only sigh. There's no arguing with a Yakov who looked like that.

"Fine." Viktor grabbed his bag, stuffed his things in and walked off.

Chris stared after his best friend's somber form and sighed. Georgi slid up next to him and gave him a pat on the back, "He'll be fine."

Chris nodded and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, he will be."

  
Yuri scowled, kicking pebble after pebble he sees. _He's late_ , Yuri thought irritatingly. _Said he'd be here in ten, and what time is it? Twenty past the time we were supposed to meet! **Fucking great!**_

"Yurio!" Yuri didn't even need to glance before he growled and stomped a foot, "You're fucking late! What took you so long, moron?"

Phichit panted, hands on his knees, heaving, "I had a little... incident. Had to send Yuuri home."

Yuri's eyes softened immensely and his form visibly relaxed somewhat, "He okay?"

Phichit nodded and smiled, "He's going to be, after we pull out what we have planned!"

Yuri snorted, "We haven't even planned anything!"

Phichit crossed his arms indignantly and huffed, "But just the mere fact that you actually want to help me mend their relationship is something that would make him really happy, you know?"

"True," Yuri shrugged, and Phichit nodded, "So, how did you notice something was wrong between them?"

Yuri stared at him incredulously, "Who _wouldn't_ notice?"

Phichit shrugged, "Touché. Anyway, that was just a test."

Yuri scoffed and crossed his arms above his chest and scowled, "Viktor always clings off of Katsudon, and Katsudon is always around Viktor. Everyone with eyes would notice something's up."

Shuddering, he added, "And if Katsudon somehow ended up hanging with you and your other friends, Viktor would always stare at him from afar, making lovestruck eyes at him. Ugh, it makes me sick!"

Phichit bit his lip and sighed, "Yuuri wouldn't tell me what happened either. Seems like we have our work cut out for us, Yurio."

"Could you please stop fucking calling me that?"

* * *

 

"Hey, Yurio?"

 _"Stop fucking calling me that!"_ Yuuri only laughed in response.

They were both in the library, staring off into space, instead of doing their homework. It was mainly what students do in the library anyway.

Yuuri turned to him, elbow leaning against the table and head cupped in his hand, "Do you want to be like a basketball player like Viktor, or are you just there at games to support?" He asked curiously.

Yuri didn't look like he had a physique of a player, but maybe when he got a little older...

Yuri shrugged, "Nah. I was always a ballet dancer. I'm just interested in the sport."

Yuuri jerked up, his knee hitting the table underneath and he hissed in pain. Yuri snorted, "You okay, Katsudon?"

"You're a danseur?" Yuuri squeaked, and Yuri lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I'm a danseur too!" Yuri's eyes widened and he turned to look at Yuuri surprised, "Really?" Yuuri eagerly nodded and he chuckled, "Wow, this is the first time I've met someone close to my age who actually dances ballet like me!"

"Same," Yuri mumbled, "Not all kids thought it was impressive as basketball or soccer, after all..."

"Well, ballet is my life and if they think that their fucking opinions matter, then they're all idiots," Yuri finished, huffing in irritation. Yuuri laughed, looking straight ahead, "You know what, you're so _cool_ , Yuri."

Yuri could only stare at him in surprise, "Huh?"

"You could actually outright say that to their faces, and yet, I..." Yuuri sighed, a small smile etched on his face, "I'm too much of a coward, I guess."

_"You are."_

Yuuri chuckled ruefully, "Thanks for the support, Yuri," he said dryly and Yuri just snorted, "It's true, though. Fucking do what you want. Don't care about what those idiots say, because the moment you give in is the moment you lose to them. If you love what you do, then there's _no_ _point_ of getting ashamed of it."

Yuuri stared at him and laughed, "Thank you, Yuri. You're still definitely cool."

"... _Yura_."

"Huh?" Yuuri stared at him questioningly and Yuri sighed heavily, annoyed, "You can call me ' _Yura_ ' instead. It's a Russian diminutive of my name."

Yuuri smiled softly and nodded, "Sure, Yura."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


	10. Chapter 10

It's been three days since Yuuri and Viktor stopped interacting altogether, and two days since Yuuri started missing classes.

Phichit looked on worriedly at his best friend's empty desk. _What exactly happened?_  
Grabbing his pen, he absently started twirling it between his fingers. A nervous tic. _It's obvious they both didn't want this to happen. Viktor looked devastated and Yuuri even relapsed..._

Phichit nibbled on the end of his pen. _It was always a coping mechanism of his, vomiting out what he eats. And just when I thought everything would be okay..._

A slip of paper made its way onto his desk. Phichit stared at it, befuddled, until he was nudged. Looking at the direction of the one responsible, he was met with two concerned stares. Leo and Guang Hong, the couple of angels.

Phichit both gave them an okay sign and grinned. Picking up the piece of paper, Phichit nodded.

"It's still on," Phichit whispered, "You guys really want to help?"

Leo snorted in response, "Are you kidding me? You're our friend, so obviously, Yuuri's our friend too!"

Guang Hong nodded profusely, "Yeah! We'll help any way we can!"

Phichit's heart melted. God, he— _no_ , _**they**_  had great friends. "Thank you, guys, _really_ —"

"Since you three seem invested in your conversation, may we know what it's about, Mr. Chulanont, Mr. de la Iglesia, Mr. Ji?"

  
"So, how exactly are we going to do this again?"

Yuri sighed frustratedly, "Giacometti, say one more word and I will _seriously_ —"

Chris held up his arms in a defensive manner and grinned, "Sorry. Ask Chulanont, right." Yuri narrowed his eyes at him and walked faster, Chris keeping up with him easily. That fact irritated Yuri to no end. God, he couldn't wait to have his growth spurt.

"Where's the old man, anyway?" Yuri inquired, and Chris winced, "He wanted me tlo leave him be. Locked himself in the gym, shooting hoops."

"Are you fucking serious? You let _him_ be?" Yuri growled, "He'll injure himself, you dunce!"

"You don't think I know that?" Chris retorted, eyes blazing, and Yuri looked taken aback, "It was only one time when I saw him like this! When his _Mom_ died, _he_ —"

"Yeah, I get it," Yuri muttered under his breath, "Sorry."

"Sorry," Chris stared blankly at his shoes, "I shouldn't have yelled. Besides, I didn't exactly leave him be. I told on him to Yakov."

Yuri snorted, "He's going to get it _good_."

Chris grinned lazily, "Right?"

  
" _Viktor!_ "

Viktor heaved a silent, heavy sigh and turned around, plastering on a wide yet fake smile. It couldn't even reach my eyes even if I tried, he thought sadly. "Yakov! My, what a great day we're having—"

Yakov gave him a hard look, "Get _out_ of _my_ gym."

Now, he knew what that meant. "I was just shooting some extra hoops, I'll be okay—" Yakov grabbed the ball in his hands and hurled it towards the nearby cart, " _You. Out. Now._ "

This was getting irritating. Viktor narrowed his eyes at Yakov, "You're kicking me out _again_?" Viktor said, frustration seeping through his words, "All you've been doing is kicking me out of practice! How the hell will we _win_ the tournament next month if I can't train, Yakov? Who will lead the team? _Georgi?_ "

Yakov turned his back on him and walked off, "Fix yourself up and I might reconsider kicking you out of training next week. You look horrible, and there's no way the team can win without you."

Viktor stared after his coach, and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. He held up his hands to his face. They were trembling. His legs were in a similar state. He almost let out a self-deprecating laugh. God, he managed to tire himself out beyond his limits again.

Why was he like this? Viktor clenched his head in his fists, body shaking. No wonder Yuuri didn't want him anymore...

He always managed to fuck up somewhere.

It was always him. Always him.

A faint voice called out to him repeatedly in his head. Viktor. Viktor. _Viktor!_

 _Mom_. Viktor's eyes burned with tears and he hastily wiped them off his face and stood immediately. He stumbled a little and winced, he was more tired than he initially thought.

Might as well go clean up for next period.

  
"So, first," Phichit started, standing in front of his _allies_ as he liked to call them, "We need to get them together, which is a difficult thing to do on its own."

Leo whistled, "Yuuri will never go somewhere if he knows there might be a mild possibility of Viktor being there, so what are we going to do?"

Chris leaned back against his chair, and lazily grinned, "We trick them of course."

"But how?" Guang Hong asked, eyebrow furrowing. Phichit slammed his hand on the table, startling all his peers and determinedly started talking, "You all know how Yuuri trains after school with Minako, right?"

Leo and Guang Hong turned to each other, and nodded hesitantly, Leo muttering a soft and equally hesitant, "Yes?"

"We just have to get Viktor to where Yuuri is. That's all."

Chris frowned, " _Mon ami_ , I don't think that's a good idea..."

Phichit looked at him confusedly, "Why _not_? Didn't Viktor want to talk to him?" Chris sighed and ruffled his hair frustratedly, "Yeah, but—"

Phichit cut him off, "Well, all the more reason for us to do this! The thing is, Viktor knows Yuuri trains there, so what can we do?"

Chris just sighed. He tried.

Yuri raised a hand and lazily drawled, "I'll do it, because nobody apparently has a fucking _clue_ what to do."

Phichit grinned wide, "Perfect."

  
"Old man."

Viktor glanced up, face blank, then immediately turned back to the stack of papers on his desk, "Yuri. What do you want?"

Yuri raised a brow at this. Viktor hardly called him by his actual name, let alone _not_ smile at him while at it— it was always a " _Yuratchka!_ " with his equally goofy smile. Yuri didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

Not that he would ever admit to that.

"Come with me. Yuuri— _Katsudon's_ practicing right now, but you can talk to him after, so come with me," Yuri demanded, a scowl forming on his delicate features. Viktor continued to leaf through the papers on his desk with a frown, "I can't right now, Yuri. I have to finish these by tomorrow, and as you can see," Viktor pointed over to another stack of papers on the other desk, "I have more to look through after this stack, so if you'll let me get back to work, I'd be grateful—"

"You're doing it again," Yuri blurted out, then scowled at his words. Fuck, why did he say that?

Viktor paused, glancing up at Yuri. "What?"

"You're fucking doing it _again_. You're overworking yourself."

Viktor frowned, "I am _not_. I'm _**fine**_ , Yuratchka—"

"Fuck you and your lame-ass excuses! You're running away again! You're trying to push everyone who would try and help you away!" Yuri scowled and stomped his foot,  
"I'd expect something like that from Katsudon, but _seriously?_ _You?_ I thought you were over this, Viktor!"

Viktor lowered his head and buried them in his hands, "I... I can't _help_ it, Yuratchka. Yuratchka, he... Yuuri _hates_ me."

There was a long pause after that and the next thing Viktor heard was, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Viktor raised his head and frowned, "I know this is a bit late, but Yuratchka! _Language!_ "

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Yuri growled, "He doesn't hate you, dingbat!"

Viktor's heart raced. "He... he _doesn't?_ "

Yuri snorted. "You do realize that he's as equally _devastated_ as you right now, right?"

"He is?" Viktor echoes back in wonder, "Yuratchka, he really doesn't hate me?"

Yuri threw his hands up and started flailing them around in frustration, "He fucking doesn't, old man! What the fuck even happened between you two, huh? Katsudon hasn't been saying anything to that annoying, hamster-loving person!"

"You mean Phichit?" Viktor asked, thoroughly amused, "You could call him _Phichit_ , you know—"

"I don't fucking want to!"

Viktor chuckled, then proceeded to stare at his desk absentmindedly, "You really think I should just talk to him, Yuratchka?"

"When have I said shit that would lead you to _more_ shit?"

Viktor snorted. Yuri had caused one too many troubles for him. On several occasions. In school, at home, in the supermarket, you name it! Yuri probably either shouted profanities at him or tripped him or something even _worse_.

Viktor suddenly started to pity himself.

He then sighed and stood up from his desk, "Fine. I'll do it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this makes up for the long wait??? ahhh, im graduating this year so i haven't had the time to write between all this schoolwork and shit so im sorry!! enjoy the chap~

"Yuri," Viktor's bottom lip quivered, "I can't do it after all."

They were already walking down the hall, closer to where Yuuri was. Viktor hesitantly slowed down his pace and Yuri started scowling, "We are fucking _going_."

"I _can't_."

Yuri sighed exasperatedly and clutched at Viktor's arm and dragged him off, "Look, he's just beyond that fucking door down the hall. You're _literally_ halfway there, so shut the _fuck_ up and go with me."

"Yuratchka, _please_."

Yuri went silent, lugging Viktor behind him like an overly-heavy luggage bag. Viktor could only wince in slight pain at Yuri's tight grip and hissed, protesting, "Yuratchka, please— I _can't_ —"

The words on the tip of his tongue died down, and his throat suddenly felt dry. Yuuri.

Yuuri looked horrible. His face downtrodden and miserable, eyes puffy and nose red. He looked miserable, but _oh so beautiful_.

He was as devastatingly beautiful as the fluidity of his movements, as the purity of his heart and soul.

The same heart and soul that Viktor might've seen with his eyes, broken and beyond repair.

As soon as the music faded to silence, Yuuri's composure fell. Minako frowned, "The competition is only a _week_ away, Yuuri."

Yuuri bit his lip, "I know, sensei." Minako crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a hip, staring sternly at her student, "Then, what the hell was that?"

More trembling. "Th-That was..."

Minako huffed, "The worst practice I've ever seen from you yet."

"I'm sorry..."

Minako could only sigh in frustration, "What happened?" Yuuri only set his eyes on his feet, squirming hesitantly, "You know you could tell me anything, Yuuri..."

With gritted teeth, Yuuri lied, "I'm _fine_ , Minako-sensei."

"Yuuri—"

" _I'm fine._ "

Minako stared him down for a few minutes before backing down completely, "Okay, Yuuri." Turning her back on him, she added, "If you need anything, I'm just here, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, Minako made her way out of the room. Viktor, finally snapping out of his miserable stupor, started panicking quietly. But, it was a little too late.

Minako stood before him, a skeptical eyebrow raised, "Nikiforov? What are _you_ —?"

Viktor shushed her immediately and she looked on amusedly at the two boys. Yuri glowered, "Can you please not blow our cover? The old man needs to speak to Katsudon, but if he gets discovered now, that idiot might actually fucking lock himself in there."

Viktor smacked him on the arm and hissed, "You're talking to a teacher, Yuratchka! Have some manners!" Viktor worriedly looked back at Minako, apologizing incessantly on behalf of his younger cousin, and Minako just waved him off, "So, you're behind that mess?" Minako asked bluntly and Viktor winced, "Yes."

"Fix it."

Then, Minako walked off as if nothing had transpired at all. Yuri tugged on Viktor's arm roughly, "You heard her. Get in there and fucking fix this shit."

Viktor struggled against his cousin's hold, blue eyes full of fear and lips trembling, "I-I _can't_ —"

"Do you want this to continue?" Viktor stopped trying to break free immediately, face ashen. " _No_ ," Viktor muttered.

"We both know that Katsudon is as miserable as you are, and _for the love of everything that is good in this world_ , fucking _stop_ this bullshit already! I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of seeing you two moping and sulking around!" Yuri hissed, eyes glowering, "Either you go out there and say your lame-ass apologies, or I drag you in there and make you apologize myself!"

  
"Damn, he is _good_ ," Phichit whistled, angling his phone's front camera, trying to get a decent shot of all of them, including Yuri and Viktor in the background. " _Say cheese!_ "

After the picture was taken, Guang Hong sighed, "I _cannot_ believe we just took a selfie in this kind of situation."

Leo mumbled, "Viktor actually looked hurt at Yurio's grip on his arm."

Chris hummed, "Our Yurio may look heartless, but he really _does_ actually care about that drama queen."

"And... _posted!_ " Phichit grinned, and Guang Hong looked at him worriedly, "I don't think we should've posted that, Phichit..."

Phichit clucked his tongue and wagged a finger, "Oh, everything'll be fine! Trust me! Oh, and trust Yurio!"

" _Oh, dear God_ ," Guang Hong moaned and Chris only laughed, leaving Leo amused.

 

"I-I.." Viktor struggled, features showing how conflicted he is at the moment. Yuri groaned irritatedly and slammed the door to the studio open, an audible yelp coming from the said room and clutched Viktor's arm, then finally shoved him inside.

Slamming the door close again, he shouted, "Now, you better be fucking talking in there; don't start _making out_ or else!"

Viktor could only stare down the floor, his ears and cheeks reddening. "S-Sorry... about Yurio."

Yuuri only let out a noncommittal hum, slinking down to the floor, his legs pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around it, "How... have you been?"

Viktor blinked, head raised to look at Yuuri in surprise. _Yuuri.. he actually talked to me._ Hope swelled in his chest and Viktor gave him a soft, yet sad, smile, "I've been better, that's for sure," he lightly joked.

Yuuri gave a small laugh, eyes peering at him from his crouching position on the floor, "I'm sure it's just a bad day. You'll be okay."

" _No_ ," came Viktor's instantaneous reply, "I won't be okay."

"What?"

"Not until you stay by my side again," Viktor blurted out. Yuuri blinked at him in unadulterated astonishment. Once Viktor realized what he just sputtered out, he stuttered out a panicked reply, " _I-I mean!_ "

Viktor sighed, "I want you to be my friend again, Yuuri.." _Even though I wanted us to be something more, I won't wish for more_ , Viktor thought sadly. _If it means being by your side forever, then so be it._

"Viktor," Yuuri started, his voice cracking, and that's when Viktor noticed the danseur's misty eyes. "I just _can't_ —"

"Do you hate me that much?" Viktor laughed bitterly, " _Wow_ , and here I thought we were the best of friends—"

" _It's not that!_ " Viktor stared at Yuuri in surprise, it was the first time he's head Yuuri raise his voice like that. Yuuri sighed frustratedly, his tears finally falling, emotions getting the best of him, "It's not that..." Yuuri whispered.

"Then, _what?_ " Viktor asked softly, cautiously approaching the danseur and reached for his chin, raising his head. With his teary chocolate-brown eyes, Yuuri stared into Viktor's ocean blue depths. " _What_ is it, Yuuri?" Viktor asked patiently.

Yuuri's heart ached. Even after all he's done, all the bullshit he's pulled... Viktor still cared. _How can he still care?_

"I.. didn't want them to think badly of you," Yuuri said softly, eyes gazing downwards, "I've always seen you as this perfect person— someone who's way out of my league. You've spent so much time with me that some people may forget that, and I don't want to _taint_ your reputation—"

"Yuuri," Viktor grabbed his shoulders and lightly shook him, "Yuuri, _Yuuri_. Have you been _listening_ to yourself? I am _not_ perfect! In fact, I am _far_ from it!" Viktor shook his head and sighed, "I am just a person like you, Yuuri, and all my life people has treated me otherwise. They've placed me on this ridiculously high pedestal, as high as their expectations of me, and for what? To worship me? I'm no idol. I don't need fans or fame..."

Viktor slowly grasped Yuuri's hands and entangled his fingers with his own, "What I needed was someone who could be there for me. Someone who could stay by my side. For a long time, I didn't have that— not until _you_ came, Yuuri." Viktor smiled, squeezing Yuuri's hands, "Slowly, the constant feeling of loneliness disappeared, and I found myself anticipating the next day, and the day after that _and_ the day after that!"

"Suddenly, measuring up to their expectations wasn't all that mattered. Suddenly, Makkachin wasn't the only one that mattered. Suddenly, nothing even mattered except for _you_ , Yuuri."

Yuuri let out an inaudible gasp, eyes widening. _It can't be..._

Viktor laughed, looking fondly at his heart, "There you are. I figured you'd be joining us sooner or later."

_Oh my god. He didn't— Viktor didn't just—_

Viktor turned to Yuuri, a soft determined smile on his face, and inhaled, "I love you, Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri could only gape like an idiot as Viktor poured his heart out, "I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way my name sounds coming from your lips, the sinuous way your body moves as you dance, the subtle grace in your step as you walk in the halls and the purity of your heart and soul."

"I love you, _no_ — I _adore_ you. I do, and hopefully, you do too. I don't care what the others say, all I want is for you to stay. So please tell me you'll stay?" Viktor knelt and held out his eager heart, a hopeful smile on his face, "Be _mine_ , Yuuri."

A few seconds passed and Yuuri breathed out, tears falling down his tear-stained face. Viktor hurriedly got back on his feet, worriedly trying to console him, "Yuuri, _why_ — are you okay, _detka_? Oh my god— _mmph!_ "

The next thing he knew was he felt the softest pair of lips on his own. The way his tall and leaner body embraced the danseur's shorter yet slender physique was perfect. Their bodies felt like they were melding into one single being. Viktor kissed back with all of the fervor he's capable of relinquishing at the moment, and when they had to part for oxygen, he immediately tried to chase Yuuri's lips again.

Only to be met with a slim finger and a soft giggle, " _Nuh-uh_ , get those lips away from me!"

Viktor whined and pouted, "But, Yuuri! I've finally kissed you! After so many times I've _dreamt_ of it—"

"I love you, Viktor Nikiforov," Yuuri smiled widely, rubbing his nose against Viktor's own, "I really do. Let me stay with you."

Viktor could only laugh and pick him up in a warm embrace.

"I love you, Yuuri," Viktor kissed his forehead, " _God_ , I love you so much."

Yuuri snuggled up to his embrace and hummed, a bright smile on his face, "I could search the whole world, and nobody could measure up to you."

  
Meanwhile, there were a bunch of boys pressed up against the studio door, ears practically attached to the door.

Phichit pumped a fist and let out a silent " _yes!_ "

Chris whistled low, "Guess they won't be needing any of that matchmaking we were planning, _mon ami_."

"That was so _cute_ ," Guang Hong sighed dreamily, "It felt like a dream..."

Leo just sat on the ground, ear still needlessly pressed against the door, "So, what now?"

Yuri sat next to him, arms around his chest, and a scowl on his face, "I didn't need to hear all that _sappy_ _shit_. I was perfectly happy to go off on my own, far, far away from them, alright?"

"But, Yurio," Phichit whined, "They finally got together! Don't be like that! _Liven up a little!_ "

" _Fuck you._ "


	12. Epilogue

"And? _Annnnnnd_?"

Yuuri sighed, an exasperated smile on his face but fond all the same, "Then, he got down on one knee and held out his heart, asking me to be his, Phichit."

Phichit answered with a gleeful squeal, Leo and Guang Hong smiling equally wide. "You have seriously heard this story for like _ten_ _times_ already, Phichit. Don't you get tired of hearing the same thing _over_ and _over_ again?" Yuuri chuckled.

"No!" Phichit gasped dramatically, and pointed at Yuuri, "How _dare_ you say something as ridiculous as that!"

"You're the only ridiculous one here," Yuuri said bluntly, Phichit whined in response, slinging an arm over Yuuri's shoulders, "Oh please! You're the only one who's in a lovey-dovey relationship now, let me live vicariously through you, comrade!"

"Sure, sure," came Yuuri's absent reply, picking up a piece of broccoli from his plate, "So, you have a date after school?"

"Hmm," Yuuri hummed in assent, "We're going skating at the local rink. Turns out, Viktor knows how to skate too."

Guang Hong whined, head propped on his arm, "It's incredibly unfair how Viktor knows how to do just about _everything_ when I can't even pass my Physics class."

Leo hummed, "Same. Looks like I'm failing this year's Physics class. Guess I won't be hanging with you guys at summer."

Phichit snorted, "Yeah, not if _we_ can't help it!" Grinning, he turned to Yuuri, "Right, _Yuuri_?"

"Phichit, you can't even solve the _basic_ equations."

"That's why we have _you_ , Yuuri!" Phichit grinned, "Help us pass, o _Almighty_ , _smarty-pants_ Yuuri Katsuki?"

Yuuri grinned wryly, "Sure."

The three celebrated, "We could have a sleepover while at it! Snacks and drinks even!" Phichit exclaimed, and Yuuri just stared at them, "I thought we were _studying_? Just _please_ promise me there would be no game consoles involved? Or any movie marathons!"

Guang Hong pouted, "Don't rain on our parade, Yuuri!"

Leo sighed, "We should just follow what Yuuri wants. We won't pass if we keep playing around. I actually _do_ want to pass this year with no worries, unlike you guys."

Yuuri clapped, "Thank you, Leo!"

Phichit waved them off, "Okay, fine. No gaming, no movies. Got it."

Yuuri shook his head fondly and turned back to his food, only to be met with darkness. "Guess who it is?"

Yuuri smiled, clutching onto the pair of hands over his eyes, "What are you doing, Viktor?"

Yuuri turned back to look at his boyfriend— _**oh**_ , Viktor was his _boyfriend_ now; he would never tire of _that_ — and was faced with his adorable heart-shaped smile, "Yuuri! I missed you!"

"Aren't they so _cute_?" Guang Hong sighed, and Yuri sighed, annoyed, "More like _insufferable_! The old man just couldn't shut up about Katsudon! It was _**Yura this**_ , _**Yura that**_! It was driving me fucking _insane_!"

"Oh, Yurio! You're just _jealous_!" Viktor pulled Yuuri into a hug just as Yuri voiced his displeasure, with Yuuri's head snuggled closely to Viktor's chest, and a pleasant hum rumbling through Viktor's chest, "We just saw each other this morning, remember? You even picked me up from home!"

"But that was this morning!" Viktor pouted, Yuuri could see Chris behind his boyfriend shaking his head fondly, "It's been six hours, Yuuri! _Six hours!_ "

"Yes, yes, it's been a long time."

"Why are you so cold, Yuuri? Did you leave your jacket in the classroom and went out to the courtyard _again_?" Viktor fussed over him, a worried line forming on his lips, "I told you, you should always take care of yourself! Even though the competition's over, doesn't mean you can slack off!"

"Yeah, Yuuri!" Phichit called out teasingly, "Just because you won first place, doesn't mean you can go around carelessly! Smart people catches _colds_!"

"Yeah, because stupid people _can't_ catch colds."

A gasp. "Yuuri! I thought we were _friends_?"

Laughing, the new couple looked on as Yurio growled at Phichit, yelling out insult after insult, to which Phichit only laughed merrily at. Christophe commented with an equally annoying retort that brought Yurio more anger. Now, it was Chris and Phichit against Yurio who looked close to murdering someone. It was actually kinda terrifying.

Yuuri wrapped his hands around Viktor's and squeezed, whispering, "Thank you."

"What for?" Viktor intertwined their fingers together, and stared at their hands lovingly.

"For loving me," Yuuri replied, a soft smile on his face. Now, Guang Hong and Leo was asking for Yurio's contact number, the three looking like they get along much better than Yurio with Chris and Phichit.

"Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

"If you cheat on me, I will hunt your man down and _kill_. Not even _Yurio_ can stop me."

"How romantic," Yuuri laughed and kissed Viktor on the cheek, "Don't worry, I won't cheat on you. But, _you on the other hand_..."

" _Yuuri!_ " Viktor fake gasped, "How dare you even suggest a ridiculous idea?"

"I'm kidding," Yuuri chuckled, "I mean..."

"The heart only wants what it _wants_ , after all," Yuuri brought their hands to his lips and placed a tender kiss on the back of Viktor's hand. "And you gave me _yours_ like I gave you _mine_ , Vitya."

"You have no choice but to stay close to me, yes?"

"I chose to stay, didn't I? I love you, Vitya," Viktor stared at Yuuri lovingly and smiled, "I love you too, Yura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnd we're done!!
> 
> aaaa omg i can't believe we're actually done with this too! T^T i've just been so busy the past months since i'm a graduating student and all and school is such a pain! i've actually had this done weeks ago, but i had no time to check and rewrite stuff so T^T so i'm terribly sorry for the delay!
> 
> on another note, thank you for reading! it's been another great opportunity to share this story with you guys!! it still amazes me that there's someone out there reading my story aaaa i really could'nt have done it without any of y'all who's reading!! so thank you, whoever you are!! 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


End file.
